


221B: Babble

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes hates poor grammar</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Babble

John knew that Sherlock hated poor English and inappropriate grammar. He wasn’t overly verbose, but John was well acquainted with what he had begun to think of as the “Grammar” wince that Sherlock would try to hide if John used me instead of my, or added an extra like into a sentence where, strictly, it wasn’t entirely necessary.

Thankfully, the wince that passed across Sherlock’s face as John found that specific spot inside him was of an entirely different variety. It was accompanied by a hiss that turned into a keening gasp as John pulled away and out momentarily, maneuvering so that his second finger slipped in easily. John hadn’t said it, didn’t know if he’d ever get up the courage to, but spreading Sherlock Holmes out beneath him like this had quickly become one of his favourite things to do. 

“...John... I... John... you...” Sherlock reached out, grasping blindly with his eyes screwed tight. 

John watched as he pumped his fingers, fixated by the way Sherlock’s lithe body twisted and writhed beneath him, all pale and slender until it wasn’t. John loved Sherlock’s generous arse and his flushed cock, leaking onto his flat stomach as it bobbed and twitched. 

John also loved a job well done, and a sign of milking Sherlock Holmes well was always to make him babble.

**Author's Note:**

> The first out and out porn I've ever posted, and entirely Kryptaria's fault. All of it, except where it's mine. [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria) also gave it a beta before I let it loose.


End file.
